Static complementary logic, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) logic, is commonly used in integrated circuits. One significant challenge associated with fabricating complementary logic is that it requires both n-type and p-type transistors to be integrated together in the same flow. This requirement for both types of transistors introduces additional cost and complexity in the manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need for a kind of logic that does not require both n-type and p-type transistors.